


Sharing is Caring

by ErosGalann



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Food Kink, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Polyandry, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosGalann/pseuds/ErosGalann
Summary: Dinner with Beel becomes something more, and Belphie always knows when his twin is tasting something good.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 382





	Sharing is Caring

As per usual, you sat at the long dining room table surrounded by your seven favorite demon brothers, enjoying breakfast before you went off to class at the Royal Academy of Diavolo in the Devildom. It was nearly time to leave so the luxurious spread of fried cockatrice eggs, hogbear sausages, and pomegranate tarts before you had been reduced to crumbs. You pushed your unfinished breakfast to the fiery haired demon to your right. “I’m full, Beel. Can you finish this for me?”

Beelzebub nodded enthusiastically, always ready to eat more food. “Thanks, MC. Who’s on cooking duty tonight?” Beel asked between bites, already planning out the rest of his meals for the day.

“Me,” Levi sighed, “And I’m not doing anything crazy because if making dinner takes too long, I’ll miss the beginning of the latest episode of _I Was Just a Middle-School Teacher in the Human World and Now I’m in Charge of a Sorority for Succubae! How Did This Happen?_ and I won’t be able to keep up with the latest message boards!”

You rolled your eyes so hard you thought they would disappear into your head. “I thought it was Lucifer’s turn?”

The eldest brother patted his lips with a napkin before saying with a smile, “I traded with Levi, as I’ve been invited to dine at the Demon Lord’s Castle this evening.”

Beel frowned and slouched back in his chair. “It’s not fair that you’re the only one who gets to enjoy Barbatos’ cooking.”

You took his hand under the table. “Don’t worry, Beel,” you said, “I’ll make you something super special and delicious tonight.”

He turned to you, his violet eyes glittering in delight. “Really? You’re the best, MC.”

“Oi! Stop flirting you two, some of us are trying to eat!” Mammon growled from across the table. “Besides, what about the rest of us, MC? You just gonna let us suffer through Levi’s dinner?”

You smiled at the second eldest demon playfully. “Yes. Super special meal is for the Avatar of Gluttony only.”

Belphie stood from the end of the table, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “I can already feel Beel’s mouth watering. I’m going to class before he gets too excited.”

As you all stood to leave, the sixth-eldest grabbed you in a tight bear hug, pressing his cheek against your head. “You always know how to make me smile.” You felt his breath against your hair, and you knew he caught the fragrance of your papaya shampoo. “And you always smell good enough to eat.”

You broke away from him quickly to avoid his habit of chewing on your hair. “Maybe later, Beel, but for now, we have to get to class. Come on!” You took his hand and led him out of the House of Lamentation.

~*~

After a long day of classes, you headed over to Hell’s Supermarket to pick up ingredients for tonight. You were so glad that Beel’s favorite food was cheeseburgers and not some elaborate Devildom dish with ingredients you couldn’t pronounce without feeling like you were performing an exorcism. You couldn’t find regular beef in this realm but hugag meat was similar enough in flavor and texture. You also picked up some severed-head lettuce, kumato tomatoes, monster cheese, and dev-dill pickles. For dessert you found some ripe red strawberries that you imagined feeding him would make for excellent foreplay. After all, with Lucifer out for the evening, you planned on having Beel for more than just dinner.

You timed your errands so that you arrived home near when Levi’s anime was starting, and you had the kitchen to yourself. As you set your groceries on the counter, you noticed a tower of empty spicy rainbow pizza boxes next to the trash. Unsurprisingly, Levi’s solution to a quick meal was pizza, which he could only get away with when he wasn’t feeding Lucifer. Also, to no surprise, the number of empty boxes led you to assume Beel had eaten several pies himself.

“I saved you a slice.”

You turned to see the weary-eyed seventh-born slouched against the doorframe, his signature black and white pillow in one hand and a plate with a slice of pizza on it in the other. “Mammon was against the idea. He’s pouting about you cooking for Beel and not him.”

“Thanks, Belphie,” you smiled, surprised at the kind gesture from the usually aloof demon. “I take it you’re not mad about it?”

He smiled, dark hair hiding his thoughts. The unreadable look in his eyes made you feel suddenly aware of the powerful differences between human and demon. “Of course not. Beel always shares with me, whether he means to or not.” He set the plate on the counter and tapped his temple with a long forefinger. “We have a connection, remember?”

“Right,” you nodded, trying to ignore the shiver his low voice sent down your spine. “You can always tell when he’s eating something really delicious and if you’re asleep at the same time, he shares your dreams.”

“Mhmmm.” Belphie pushed himself off the doorframe and stepped closer to you, his long legs closing the distance between you quickly. “There are a few other aspects, but my point is, I always experience the taste of what he enjoys.” He made a point of looking you up and down, a teasing smirk curling the edges of his full lips. Your face grew hot as the blood rushed to your cheeks. “We share everything,” he finished.

You stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless. _Does he mean… when Beel and I… he can tell?_ This is exactly what made Belphegor a frustrating enigma. Sometimes he was so startlingly direct with his feelings, while other times, he loved to taunt and keep you guessing. You couldn’t figure out how to feel about him either. On one hand, he literally killed you (well, an alternate timeline version of you, but still). On the other, the way he was looking at you right now, violet eyes swirling with mischievousness and… something else. Desire? You felt that look inside your chest, before it dropped down between your legs and throbbed, not wanting to be ignored.

“Anyway.” He turned quickly, as though nothing had happened between you two. “I’m off to take a nap.” He glanced back at you as he left the kitchen. “Give my brother something delicious, would you?”

_That’s ridiculous. They can’t be that close,_ you thought as you tried to refocus on your cooking. You were interrupted once more by Beel, clad only in his workout shorts and a small towel around his neck. Clearly, he had followed his nose into the kitchen. “Cheeseburgers?” You could almost make out the stars in his purple eyes and he was definitely about to start drooling.

You smiled back at him. “I know what you like, silly,” you said while you sliced tomatoes at the counter. 

He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your hair. “This is what I like.” You had taken to using fruit-scented shampoo once you realized the extra touch drew the Avatar of Gluttony to you like a bear to a beehive. His muscular forearms glistened with post-workout sweat and his body was deliciously warm against yours.

“Go get cleaned up,” you said, although the way you were unconsciously leaning into him sent an entirely different message. “I’ll bring it to your room when it’s ready.”

He lowered his head to your neck and kissed you softly, moving up to your jawline and cheek until you turned your head to meet his lips with yours. His kiss was hungry in more ways than one as he gently tugged on your lower lip with his teeth, releasing a quiet moan from your mouth. His kisses always scattered every thought in your head and made your legs shake. He pulled away slightly and licked his lips, pondering the flavor of your lip balm. “Orange?”

You blinked in an attempt to refocus your mind. “Um… blood orange,” you corrected before kissing him again lightly, playfully, teasingly. You also made sure to invest in interesting flavored lip products to tempt the Famished Sixth-born at every opportunity. “Now let me finish cooking for you.”

He stole an extra kiss on your cheek and a pickle spear on his way out. As you continued prepping the toppings, you couldn’t help but wonder if Belphegor tasted blood oranges too.

~*~

Beel munched away happily at the last of the burgers. “Mmmm… so good.” It was the highest form of compliment from Beel, being able to stop chewing long enough to get a word out. You set your empty plate on top of the chest at the end of his bed and brandished the strawberries you had gotten for dessert. You bit into one, sucking out the juices. Beel’s eyes widened as he realized there was more to eat, and he reached for the plump red berries.

“No,” you said, pulling the bowl away from him. His eyes narrowed in anger briefly until you said, “I want to feed them to you.”

“Oh,” he looked down, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. The level of intimacy achieved by feeding each other rivaled that of sex itself.

You clambered into his lap, straddling him with bowl in hand. He leaned back slightly and held himself up with his hands to prevent himself from greedily grabbing at the strawberries. You selected one carefully and offered it to him between your delicate fingers. His lips wrapped around the fruit as he bit into it, a bit of juice running down his chin. His eyes, gradually turning more red with his sin, never left yours. You had cut off the tops beforehand and he sucked on your fingertips as he took the rest of the strawberry in his mouth. The sensation went straight to your pulsing core and any lingering thoughts of Belphegor were completely forgotten.

 _Fuck,_ you thought as you fed him another. His hips shifted slightly under yours and you felt his hardening bulge against your thighs. His gluttonous aura began to move through your body as he became more aroused. Possibly the best part of fucking him was how his hunger overtook you until you were ravenously devouring each other. A small trail of juice trickled down towards his neck and you grabbed a handful of his orange hair, tilting his head back so you could lick it up before it fell further. He groaned as your tongue reached the corner of his mouth. Releasing his hair, you fed him another berry, rolling your hips against his. A husky growl rumbled at the back of the demon’s throat.

The next strawberry was for you and after you bit it, you rubbed the uneaten portion over your lips. They were shiny with juice as you finished it and before you had a chance to lick them clean, Beel’s mouth was on yours. Always eager when it came to matters of the mouth, his kiss was all-consuming, his arms wrapping around you to squeeze you tightly to him as your tongues darted in and out of each other’s mouths. The bowl disappeared from your hands.

The Avatar of Gluttony had little patience for teasing or clothing. He made quick work of your top and bra before rolling over to lay you on his plaid bedspread and rid you of the rest of your outfit. He was fast and full of want, his mouth and strong hands moving deftly over your collarbone, nipples, and stomach, covering you in wet kisses and sharp nibbles. Your skin electrified with every touch, and you arched into his mouth wherever it landed. He wanted to taste all of you all at once and he moved erratically, unable to decide which part of you to consume first. Sex with Beel was fast, sloppy, and enthusiastic, each time filled with the fervor of a man lost in the desert finding a much-needed pool of water to drink from. You matched his unrivaled desire for your body with eagerness and a confidence that made any insecurities you had vanish. This marble statue of a man was reduced to clay in your grasp.

You helped divest him of his jacket and shirt and ran your hands over his sculpted form. He moaned as you reached the delicious V of his hips. Your fingertips darted away and moved to his arms, grasping and groping the firm muscles you could never touch enough. You hitched a leg over him and forcefully pushed him over so that your naked body was atop his shirtless frame. Your red-hued eyes met his before you sprung up to position your throbbing heat over his mouth. 

You moaned loudly as his tongue dove in eagerly, lapping and sucking on your folds, circling your clit, and thrusting inside you. He devoured you with the same enthusiasm and pleasure-filled moans as he did an especially delicious meal at Hell’s Kitchen. His large hands squeezed your ass as you bucked against his face. There wasn’t a single spot of your cunt missed by the demon’s hungry mouth. His tongue focused on your clit as you screamed with pleasure and wound your fingers through his hair. You dared to glance down at him and saw the focused and delighted expression you recognized from mealtimes. His wholehearted approach to your pleasure made you feel like the most desired woman in the entire Devildom. As the rush of your orgasm overtook you, he pressed your hips into his face and moaned in ecstasy. You cried out his name, never wanting to get off this ride. You fell forward on the bed with the intensity of your climax, and as the final pulses moved through you, Beel’s expert tongue delved into you to capture every drop of cum he could find.

Beel wasted no time as he slid out from under you and pulled your hips to the edge of the bed. His fingers slid over your slick labia while his other hand removed his pants and underwear. He replaced his fingers with his thick cock, rubbing himself against your folds until he was slick with the mixture of his saliva and your juices.  
His sin coursing through your veins made it easy for him to thrust his full length inside you, your body wanting to consume him as desperately as he wanted to yours. His thrusts were hard, fast, and deep, and you bit into his comforter in an effort to quiet your wailing. The bed creaked as Beel relentlessly pounded your cunt, disguising the sound of the bedroom door opening.

“It takes a lot to wake me from a nap, but that will certainly do it.” The devilish smirk you had come to expect was audible.

 _Belphie?_ You turned your head towards the doorway and through your gluttonous haze, you made out Belphegor’s slumped frame shuffling towards his bed. _Oh, fuck, Belphie!_ “Beel, stop!” The tone of your voice was the exact opposite of your words, but Beel slowed his manic thrusting to scowl at his twin.

“Belphie, what the fuck?” he grunted. His cock slowed but was still twitching inside you and his hands remained firmly on your hips.

“Oh please,” Belphie said. “Don’t allow me to interrupt.” He flopped onto his bed and gestured to the obvious erection beneath his pants. “Besides, it’s not my fault I woke up like this.”

The demonic dose of desire made it difficult, but you slid yourself off Beel’s cock and attempted to cover yourself with the blankets. Your breathing was ragged, your skin was flushed, and you couldn’t get your mind to formulate any type of admonishment to Belphegor. But he locked eyes with you as he undid his pants and liberated his hard cock. “I told you we share everything,” he said as he began to lazily run his hand over his length. “Please, don’t let me interrupt. I’d rather watch.”

You looked at Beel, who was still looking at Belphie, visibly annoyed but not ashamed. He turned back towards you, his ruby eyes clearly hungry for more of you but asking the silent question, _Do you want to stop?_

You bit your lip, and your eyes couldn’t help moving back to Belphie. Human decency said this should end now, but you were in the Devildom and the same rules didn’t apply. The seventh-born stroked his cock steadily, and as your mind clouded with ravenous desire, you couldn’t help wondering what it would taste like.  
Every part of your body ached for more of Beel, his touch, his mouth, his firmness filling you completely. Did you really mind if Belphie watched?

You let go of your grip on the blankets and reached up to wrap your arms around Beel’s neck. “Fuck me senseless,” you commanded and pulled him down on top of you. Without a moment to spare, you met his thrusting hips with your own and his cock was back where it belonged. You wrapped your legs around him, yearning to take more of him inside you despite him already being pressed in to the hilt. You squeezed your walls around him as tightly as you could. You wanted to consume him entirely inside your cunt and never let him leave. You tightened your grip around his neck and bit into his muscular shoulder. You met eyes with Belphie as he pumped up and down his length. His hand moved in time with Beel’s thrusts, and you could hear the soft grunts escaping from the lips of the former angel. As you watched him pleasure himself to the sight of you fucking his brother, you found yourself wishing he would fuck you too.

Belphie watched you carefully, your hungry eyes fixated on his cock as you radiated desire. He knew this was the perfect chance to finally experience you on his own instead of second-hand through Beel.

“Beel.” Belphie smirked and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. “Bring her over here. I think she sees something she likes.”

You gasped loudly as Beel thrust himself as deep as he could inside you, as though making a point to claim what was his. He bit down on your neck and sucked hard. “Do you?” he breathed into your ear. His tone reminded you of his possessiveness over custard.

You turned to kiss him greedily, your tongue sloppily intertwining with his. “Please…” you whispered. “I want you to fill me… both of you.”

Beel pulled slowly out of you, thrusting shallowly until he was fully removed. He helped you stand on your trembling legs and guided you to the other side of the room. _Why do their beds have to be so far apart?_ Your lips were throbbing and swollen and you felt your wetness against your thighs as you took small steps to the other bed. At last, you stood over Belphegor’s relaxed and slender form. You licked your lips and he scooted to the edge near you. You wasted no time bending over him to take him in your mouth. No shy looks, no pretense, no teasing. Fueled by your desire, you sucked on the head of his cock before voraciously taking his entire length down your throat. His hips bucked in response and a hand pressed on the back of your head, sending his cock further down your throat. He wasn’t quite matched to Beel in size, but the Avatar or Sloth still had plenty to show for himself. The pressure on your head ensured he choked you just enough to be pleasurable for both of you. Belphie’s cock tasted like salt and musk, and saliva started pooling at the corners of your stretched lips while you sucked on him.

“Come here,” he groaned and pulled your hips towards his head. You lifted a leg over him so that you were straddling him, half kneeling on the bed with your other foot still on the floor. He ran his soft fingers over your bare skin, gripping your thighs to pull you closer. His tongue met your folds and he teased you with long slow licks. You moaned around his cock, and then felt Beel’s firm fingers squeeze into your hips as he pressed his head to your opening. You practically screamed as Beel slammed into you while Belphie fixated his tongue on your clit. You bobbed up and down on Belphie’s cock, reveling in the feeling of the twins filling your holes. As if reading your mind, you felt the pressure of Beel’s thumb against your asshole and as he slid it inside, you sucked on the cock in your mouth with vice-like pressure. Spared the influence of Beel’s gluttony, the youngest brother’s tongue moved carefully and precisely in patterns that tormented you to the brink of orgasm. Compared to Beel, his teasing licks were almost cruel, yet merged perfectly with the hard fuck you were taking from behind.

You aren’t sure who started it, but your orgasms were a chain reaction. As Belphie thrust firmly into your mouth, practically suffocating you with his cock, you felt your insides explode with the intensity of your own orgasm, and Beel’s moaning filled your ears. The waves of pleasure crashed through you, and your body involuntarily tightened your grips on both cocks, milking them as they emptied themselves inside you. You swear you saw Heaven despite being in Hell.

Twitching with aftershocks, you unlatched your mouth from Belphie’s cock with a soft pop. A thick strand of drool and cum lingered between your lips and his head, which you licked up greedily. Beel, finally spent, pulled out of your well-fucked cunt and collapsed on the bed above Belphie. You rolled off the latter, breathing heavily.

“Dammit, Beel,” you heard Belphie say, “you dripped on my face.” He raised his arm to wipe himself with his sleeve, but you groaned your discontent and crawled up to his face as quickly as your weak limbs would allow.

“Mine,” you said and licked every last drop of Beel off Belphie’s supple skin. The haze of gluttony finally dispersing, you met Belphie’s smiling eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Your lips parted at the prodding of his tongue, and you were surprised at how passionately the normally apathetic demon kissed you.

“You taste much better in person,” he said when you broke apart, that self-satisfied grin manifesting itself on his face. “Little cumslut.”

Beel’s fingers found purchase under your chin and lifted your head up to kiss him as well. “How do you feel?” he asked, mirroring his twin’s expression. His desire satiated, his eyes had returned to their usual purplish hue.

You bit your lip and looked up at him coyly. “Full. And tired.”

“My specialty. Come here.” Belphie rolled on his side to capture you in his embrace. He nuzzled himself between your breasts, placing soft kisses on your skin and slung a leg across yours. You laughed and petted his hair as you accepted your fate as his body pillow. Beel positioned himself on the other side of you and wrapped his arm around his two favorite people. You thoroughly enjoyed being sandwiched between the demons and soon drifted contentedly to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in over 10 years. I would love to know what you think! Please comment any CC below :)
> 
> Big thanks to Meganbagels for her feedback on my initial draft <3


End file.
